Hidrofilik
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ya, sesederhana itu; Haruka mencintai air. Dan Gou. / canon /


**.**

* * *

**Hidrofilik**

**.**

_Free! adalah milik Ouji Kouji__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Haruka Nanase/Gou Matsuoka, K+, Romance/Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, february 15th, 2014

**.**

"_Ya, sesederhana itu; Haruka mencintai air. Dan Gou."_

**.**

**.**

Haruka selalu mencintai air. Hal ini tidak berhubungan dengan makna kapan, dimana dan dengan siapa, sebab dia _**selalu **_ cinta air. Apapun faktor pelengkapnya, Haruka tak pernah memikirkannya. Yang jelas, setiap ada kolam dengan air yang jernih memenuhinya, dia selalu sadar bahwa dia mencintai air.

Kecintaannya pada air mulai bergeser pada makna yang lebih luas setelah dia mengamati seorang gadis yang duduk di tepi kolam dengan setumpuk kertas yang isinya corat-coret belaka di tangan, _stopwatch_ dikalungkan di leher, dan helai-helai _fuchsia_ panjang yang menjadi mahkotanya tertiup angin musim semi yang semilir.

Cantik. Manis. Ini adalah kali pertama Haruka teralih sebentar dari renang hanya karena seorang gadis.

Haruka belakangan sadar, dia juga cinta air yang melibatkan faktor tambahan bernama Matsuoka Gou bersamanya. Ya, kecintaannya pada air sudah meluas pengertiannya. Bukan hanya cinta air belaka, tapi tambahkan juga Gou sebagai faktor yang makin membuatnya semakin betah di dalam air.

**.**

**.**

Hubungan mereka bukankah sesuatu yang dinyatakan dengan serius, karena Haruka bukanlah tipe yang bersedia mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya dengan gamblang.

Semua terungkap hanya karena sebuah ciuman yang nyaris diberikan Haruka pada bibir Gou di ruang ganti, namun batal karena Nagisa mendadak masuk.

Haruka tak sepenuhnya sadar ketika akan melakukannya, sebab manisnya Gou hari itu cukup menyilaukannya. Gou berulang tahun, Nagisa, Rei dan Makoto memberi kejutan padanya dengan menceburkan manajer itu ke kolam, maka basah kuyuplah Gou. Gou bermaksud untuk mengambil barang-barangnya di loker, di situlah dia bertemu Haruka.

Gou basah. Jaketnya lengket di tubuhnya. Ujung-ujung rambutnya menempel di lehernya, dan beberapa bulir air menetes menjelajahi pipinya. Haruka tak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Apalagi Gou saat itu menatap dirinya. Haruka terlihat melamun di mata Gou, membuat Gou tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Gou memandang bingung dengan sorot mata polos dan bibir agak mengerucut.

Jika Nagisa tidak mendadak masuk, maka itu sudah pasti akan jadi ciuman pertama bagi masing-masih dari mereka.

Gou bisa memastikan bahwa Haruka punya rasa untuknya setelah pada suatu siang, dia berniat pulang dan meninggalkan Haruka sendirian di kolam, namun Haruka menarik tangannya dan berkata dengan suara yang gampang sekali ditelan angin, "Temani aku di sini."

"Kenapa harus aku, Haruka-_senpai_?"

"Haruka," pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengoreksi nama panggilannya untuk Gou. Belakangan, dia sering melakukannya.

"Oh—iya, Haruka. Oke, maaf."

Haruka tidak menjawab, dia lanjut berenang, Gou memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Haruka kadang susah ditebak.

Gou pun memancing, "Mau pulang bersama, Haru-_kun_?" dia mengubah nama panggilan sesuka hatinya.

"Hn."

"Aku mau ambil jaketku dulu, ya," Gou berdiri.

"Kou."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"—Bukan hal penting," Haruka pun menyelam kembali. Dia hanya kurang bisa mengungkapkan pujian bahwa Gou hari ini manis dengan kepang dua rendahnya.

Ya—Haruka mulai memanggilnya 'Kou', ini membuat gadis itu semakin senang bersama si pemuda.

Haruka menyukai kolam air yang ada Gou di tepiannya, menungguinya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Haruka mulai mencintai air hitam yang tertuang di dalam sebuah wadah porselen putih bertangkai setelah dia menikmatinya bersama Gou sore itu.

Seperti biasa, Haruka selalu pulang paling belakangan karena dia menghabiskan waktu untuk berenang lebih lama dari yang lain. Gou, tentu saja, bersedia menemaninya.

Tapi hujan turun saat mereka baru pulang setengah jalan.

"Haru-_kun_, minum kopi, yuk!" Gou menggamit tangan kekasihnya, salah satu jari tangannya menunjuk pada kafe kecil di dekat tempat mereka berteduh.

Haruka menatap kafe itu, kemudian berganti menatap Gou. Hasrat yang tercermin dari mata Gou membuatnya mengalah pada akhirnya—tak mampu menolak. Haruka membiarkan saja dirinya dibawa oleh Gou menembus hujan sebanyak beberapa langkah untuk memasuki kafe tersebut.

Haruka bukan pehobi kopi hitam, sungguh. Dia memesan itu hanya karena menu itu tertulis paling atas di daftar dan dia malas untuk berpikir lebih jauh tentang apa yang akan dipesannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"_Mocca latte_!" Gou menyebutkannya dengan riang. Tampaknya dia menyukainya. Aha, sekarang Haruka tahu minuman kesukaan Gou tanpa perlu bertanya.

Haruka tak menyukai air hitam pekat secara spesifik, namun ketika dia melihat pantulan senyum Gou—yang sedang menikmati _latte_ hangatnya—di atas minuman itu, Haruka mulai berubah pikiran.

Haruka suka kopi yang dinikmati bersama Gou di suatu senja yang dilimpahi berkah hujan, di sudut kafe, dan dilengkapi dengan cerita-cerita Gou tentang kompetisi renang di televisi yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Haruka mencintai air yang turun sore itu. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei dan Gou terjebak hujan di rumah Haruka. Para kawan lelakinya itu jadi sibuk bermain monopoli di ruang tengah sementara menunggu hujan reda. Gou menghilang, faktor yang membuat Haruka beranjak dari ruang tengah untuk mencarinya.

Gadis itu sedang di teras, rupanya. Dia sedang berjongkok di depan wadah penyiram bunga, wadah itu sudah terisi air hujan setengah penuh. Untuk apa gadis itu menadah air hujan di wadah yang sesungguhnya tak terlalu terpakai di musim hujan ini?

Hei, untuk apa menyiram tanaman kalau setiap hari turun hujan?

"Kou. Sedang melakukan apa kau?"

Gou menoleh, senyumnya terkembang. "Aa, Haru-_kun_. Aku menunggu ini penuh. Aku mau menyiram tanaman."

Kalimat tanya terwakili oleh kerutan tipis di kening Haruka.

"Haru-_kun_ lupa? Di ruang tamu Haru-_kun_ 'kan ada bunga euforbia merah itu. Sayang kalau dia tidak bisa menikmati hujan, Haru-_kun_, sementara teman-temannya yang lain kena hujan semua," dia menunjuk pada tanaman di sekitar rumah Haruka. "Aha, sudah penuh. Permisi, Haru-_kun_, aku ke dalam dulu~"

Haruka mengikuti Gou. Gadis itu langsung menuangkan air di dalam penyiram itu untuk si bunga sambil bernyanyi pelan.

Warna bunganya mirip rambut Gou.

Haruka suka air hujan yang ditampung Gou, untuk kemudian diberikannya pada bunga milik Haruka sendiri—Haruka pun kadang lupa dia punya bunga itu—dengan penuh kasih.

Semua tentang air sekarang berhubungan dengan Gou, tanpa Haruka sadari.

Ah, bolehkah dia menciptakan istilah _hidro-gou-filia_?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Namun, secinta apapun Haruka pada air, pasti ada suatu sisi yang dibencinya.

Haruka bermaksud untuk berangkat ke kolam renang kota siang itu, namun ketika ia membuka pintu, yang ia dapati adalah Gou yang ekspresinya amat murung.

"Kou ...?"

Gou langsung menyerbunya, memeluknya seakan tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berpegangan.

"A-aku ... tadi aku ... hiks ..." Gou langsung memutus kalimatnya karena dia mengubur dirinya di pelukan Haruka. Haruka, meski agak ragu, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Gou. Dia sangat tidak ahli dalam menangani perempuan yang menangis, jujur saja.

"Masuk."

**.**

**.**

Gou masih terus menitikkan air mata ketika dia bercerita. Baru Haruka tahu bahwa ternyata Gou hampir dilecehkan satu orang pemuda dalam perjalanannya menuju supermarket yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Haruka. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kalau Gou tidak berinisiatif untuk berteriak dan menendang lelaki itu sebelum dia diseret ke dalam gang, entah bagaimana nasib gadis itu sekarang.

Haruka mendengarkan cerita Gou sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Selintas gagasan tentang membunuh lelaki kurang ajar itu terlintas di benak Haruka. Hei, bahkan dia sendiri pun belum pernah mencium Gou!

Haruka saja sangat enggan untuk membuat Gou menangis. Lelaki itu? Dia menyentuh Gou semaunya dan kemudian membuat gadis itu menangis sampai sesugukan dan susah bicara.

Haruka mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Gou, yang duduk satu sofa dengannya, mengusap bagian sana dengan lembut. "Kau punya aku di sini."

Gou pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Haruka, dan Haruka pun memeluk pundak sang kekasih.

Suara sesugukan Gou sudah tak lagi seintens tadi, namun air matanya masih turun sesekali.

Haruka memandang pipi Gou. Dengan ibu jarinya, dia hapus itu berkali-kali.

Dia baru tahu kalau dia bisa membenci air.

Ya, air mata Gou.

Karena itu seolah membuktikan baginya bahwa dia tak cukup tangguh dan siap untuk melindungi Gou dari kepedihan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Lupakanlah yang buruk, karena pasti selalu ada hal yang dinikmati meski kita sudah pernah merasakan kebencian.

Satu hari setelah kejadian itu, Gou telah bisa tersenyum kembali.

Haruka lega melihatnya.

Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei sudah pamit pulang beberapa menit lalu. Seperti yang lumrah terlihat, Gou dan Haruka tertinggal berdua di kolam.

Biasanya, Gou hanya duduk di tepi kolam, paling banter dia mencelupkan separuh betisnya ke air ketika menemani Haruka berenang—namun kali ini berbeda. Dia keluar dari ruang ganti dengan ... pakaian renang.

Haruka tidak menyadarinya. Ketika ada bunyi air, barulah dia menoleh. Matanya membesar.

"Berenang itu membuat pikiran jadi tenang, 'kan, Haru-_kun_?" dia tersenyum manis, "Aku mau berenang bersama Haru-_kun_!"

Haruka diam sebentar, namun dia pun segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gou, membawanya ke tepi. "Ayo."

Gou tersenyum lagi. Dia mengerti, tentu saja.

Mereka pun berenang bersama. Gou ternyata bisa berenang selincah Haruka—tentu saja, dia pengamat olahraga renang yang baik karena posisinya adalah sebagai manajer, bukan?

Haruka tiba lebih dulu di ujung lainnya.

"Aa, Haru-_kun_ memang lebih lincah."

Haruka mengibaskan rambutnya beberapa kali, kemudian menatap Gou yang sedang tertawa senang.

Diam-diam, senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Haruka.

Dia cinta kolam sekolah, air jernihnya, dan kilaunya, apalagi ketika dia menghabiskan waktu di dalamnya ...

... bersama Gou.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: aku suka banget harugou tapi ficnya jaraang u/ / /u tapi jatohnya jadi kayak gini heuuu aku emang nggak bisa jauh2 dari oneshot yang berupa kumpulan kisah-kisah (terlalu) sederhana sobs. oh ya btw, ini fic pertamaku di fandom free. salam kenal, semua penghuni fandom m(_ _)m aku biasa nulis di naruto/snk/knb dan kali ini mau ikutan merambah ke fandom lain hehe. makasih udah bacaaa o/ kalau ada yang kurang/salah, silahkan dikoreksi o/


End file.
